dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shannon
Perfil thumb|300px|Shannon *'Nombre Artístico:' 샤넌 / Shannon *'Nombre completo:' Shannon Areum Williams *'Nombre coreano:' 아름 김/ Areum Kim *'Profesión: '''Cantante, bailarina y actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Londres, Reino Unido *'Estatura: 166cm *'''Peso: 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre * Familia: 'Padre (Chris Williams), Madre (Kim Jung Mi), medio-hermano (Christian Williams, Jonah Williams) *'Agencia: '''--- Biografía '''Pre-debut Inglaterra Shannon empezó a practicar canto desde niña, asistía a clases de interpretación y canto en Inglaterra. Ella participó en varios musicales y obras de teatro en Inglaterra antes de trasladarse a Corea del Sur. Cuando vivía en Inglaterra asistió al colegio Sylvia Young Theatre School, colegio especializado en artes escénicas, música y arte. Cuando tenia 7 años obtuvo el rol de Cosette en el musical Les Miserables. Corea del Sur En el 2009, 2010 y 2011 Shannon apareció por primera vez en el programa coreano Star King cantando opera, bailando y actuando en éste comenzando así su entrenamiento. Durante 2012, Shannon hizo dos colaboraciones de música demostrando su versatilidad vocal y su capacidad para adaptarse a diferentes tipos de música. Hizo las colaboraciones My Love con la cantante Yangpa y Day And Night con Ahreum y Gun Ji de Gavy NJ. A finales de 2012, se anunció que Shannon debutaría con el grupo 5Dolls y comenzó a entrenarse con las demás chicas del grupo. A mediados de 2013, se anunció que Shannon dejaba el grupo antes de debutar en él para convertirse en una cantante solista. Por lo cual, empezó a entrenar para convertirse en solista. 2013-2014: Hidden Singer 2 Durante 2013 y 2014 Shannon llamó la atención del público con su participación en el programa Hidden Singer 2, en el cual Shannon adaptó su voz para que se pareciera a la voz de la cantante solista IU mostrado su capacidad vocal a la hora de cantar las famosas tres notas altas de IU en la canción Good Day. En dicho programa Shannon también mostró su capacidad como cantante cantando las canciones “I Dreamed a Dream” de la película “Les Misérables” y “Listen” de Beyonce, emocionando y sorprendiendo al público y artistas que asistieron al programa. Su agencia Core Contents Media declaró que “Shannon, quien ha demostrado su increíble habilidad para el canto con “I Dreamed a Dream” de la película “Les Misérables”, “Listen” de Beyonce, y “Good Day” de IU en “Hidden Singer 2”, esta lista para debutar como cantante en solitario, pues las habilidades vocales que ha demostrado serán una gran ventaja para lograr gran éxito"...Mientras Shannon hará su debut, ella trabaja duro para mejorar...Su álbum debut contará con canciones de varios géneros musicales que demostraran su talento.” Para la fecha antes su debut ya se ha creado un club de fans cuyo nombre aun no esta confirmado, si bien este club de fans no a sido reconocido por CCM su creación es uno de los pilares que influirá sobre su carrera pues aun antes de su debut ya a alcanzado gran popularidad. Enero 2014: Remember Me (canción digital) y Showcase Shannon está actualmente practicando no solo canto, sino también rap y baile. Se anuncio una sorpresa para el 29 de enero, ese día se revelo el de MV de Remember You donde muestra su increíble capacidad vocal. En ese mismo mes Shannon realizó un showcase al que asistieron otros artistas de la misma empresa y algunos de sus compañeros en Hidden Singer 2. De nuevo Shannon mostró su buenas dotes como cantante, así como una personalidad refrescante como la MC de su propio showcase. Noviembre 2014: Debut Oficial MBK Entertainment (Core Contents Media) reveló un teaser de la canción debut de Shannon Daybreak Rain el 24 de Noviembre. El 27 de Noviembre se reveló que las actividades de Shannon serán llevadas a cabo por la agencia DAP Sound, una agencia filial independiente creada por MBK Entertainment y compuesta por Shin Dong Wook (miembro del grupo de los años 90 Goofy), Lim Sang Hyuk (antiguo miembro de Cube entertainment) y Choi Sun Yong (antiguo director del equipo de Davichi). Esta agencia filial ha sido creada por MBK Entertainment para promocionar íntegramente a Shannon y centrarse en su carrera mientras que MBK entertainment se centra en T-ARA y su expansión en el mercado chino. Por lo tanto, Shannon pertenece ahora a dos agencias MBK Entertainment y su agencia filial''' DAP Sound y será promocionada por la agencia '''DAP Sound. Su debut se llevo a cabo el día 29 de Noviembre de 2014 en el programa Hidden Singer 3. También se ha revelado que después de debutar en ese programa, Shannon debutará en Inkigayo el día 30 de Noviembre de 2014 y más tarde en MTV The Show. En el programa de radio 'Sound K', Shannon anunció que en el 2015 lanzará un mini álbum con un color completamente diferente al actual, según ella, el concepto será 'cute' (tierno). 2015: Comeback ''Why Why'' El 10 de Febrero de 2015 se anunció que Shannon iba a realizar su siguiente comeback el día 5 de Marzo mediante un mini álbum compuesto por 7 canciones y cuya canción principal se llama Why Why '''que es una canción hip hop dance con un emocionante ritmo de hip hop y una melodía rítmica que se puede cantar. Es una canción de confesión adorable a un chico y también contiene una coreografía linda. Mediante este mini álbum se pretende mostrar un nuevo concepto fresco. Black Eyed Pilseung, el compositor de “Touch my Body” de Sistar, de “Missing” de Teen Top y de “Erase” de HyorinXJooyoung participó en este álbum aumentando las expectaciones. '''2017: Comeback ''Hello & Love Don't Hurt'' Después de casi tres años, Shannon vuelve con su mini album llamado Hello; cuyo album comparte nombre con el "title track". El productor Ryan Jhun - también conocido por producir Dumb Dumb para Red Velvet. - co-produjo Hello, junto al productor suizo Simon Petrén y la cantante eslovaca Maka Keuc. Dramas * Moorim School (KBS2, 2016) Temas para Dramas * Wind tema para Item (2019) * Remember Our Love ''tema para Shine or Go Crazy (2015) Películas * ELA (2006) Programas de TV * (MBC) King of masked singer (18/06/17) * (MBC) King of masked singer (11/06/17) * (SBS) Kpop Star 6 (2016-2017) * (MBC) People of full capacity (16/06/16) * (MBC) Radio Star (15/06/16, ep 482) * OnStyle Get It Beauty (1/06/16) * (SBS) Starking (31/05/16) * POP On The Road (2/04/16) * (KBS) My Neighbor, Charles (2/01/16) * (Arirang TV) Bring It On (01/05/15) * (SBS) Plus Fashion King : Box Of Secrets (9/05/15) * (KBS) Charles the Next Door Neighbor (10/03/15) * (SBS) MTV The Show (10/03/15) * (KBS) Charles the Next Door Neighbor (24/02/15) * (KBS )Charles the Next Door Neighbor (17/02/15) * (KBS) Charles the Next Door Neighbor (10/02/15) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (7/02/15) * (KBS) Charles the Next Door Neighbor (05/02/15) * (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (9/01/15) * (SBS) MtV The Show KPOP Winter Special (30/12/14) * (SBS) Star King (13/12/14) * (KBS) Good Morning Korea (8/12/14) * (SBS) Star King (6/12/14) * (KBS) Star Golden Bell (1/12/14, como MC) * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (29/11/14) * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (25/10/14) *The Show News (18/02/14) *Human Documentary (25/01/14) * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 2 (18/01/14) * (SBS) Star King (11/01/14) * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 2 (11/01/14) * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 2 (05/01/14) * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 2 (23/11/13) * (SBS) Star King (2010-2011, 3 episodios) Programas de Radio * '''2016:' MBC FM4U KSY's Noon Song of Hope (28/06/16) * 2015: (MBC FM) Heo Kyung Hwan’s Starry Night (10/04/15) * 2015: (Arirang) K-Poppin Radio (23/03/15) * 2015: '(KBS Cool FM) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' - 'Language and the City' (3/03/15, junto a Seung Yeon de UNIQ, BamBam, Kevin y Zhou Mi) * '''2014: '(Arirang Radio) Sound K - Star Date: Shannon Williams (29/12/12) * '''2014: (MBC FM4U) Radio Sunny’s FM Date (20/12/14) * 2014: (MBC Radio) Jung Junyoung Shimshimtapa (20/12/14) * 2014: (MBC Radio) Starry Night (10/12/14) Discografía Mini Álbum ' 'Digital Single Colaboraciones * Shannon - Lachrymal Gland (feat. BJ So Hee Chan) (2016) *Shannon & Yuk Ji Dam - Love X Go Away (2015) *Shannon, Vasco & Giriboy - Breath (2014) *Yangpa - My Love (feat. Shannon) (2012) *Ahreum (feat. Gun Ji (Gavy NJ) & Shannon) - Day And Night (Love All) (2012) Temas para anuncios *Colorful para JTBC Campaña Publicitaria (23/05/2014) Anuncios * a:t fox Beauty (2016) * Etude House (2015) * Burger King (2014) Vídeos Musicales *Amber - Need To Feel Needed (2016) *Amber - On My Own (2016) *SPEED - Zombie Party (2014) Musicales * Oliver Twist como Oliver (2007, en Inglaterra) * Los Miserables como Cossete (2006, en Inglaterra) Conciertos Participativos/Festivales * Asia Music Network (12/09/15) * Baseball Match Nexen vs Lotte (15/08/15) * Gwangju Chosun University Festival (20/05/15) * Samsung Campus Talk 業 & UP (20/05/15) * The 23rd Yeonchun Paleolithic Festival (2/05/15) * Dream Concert (23/05/15) * Cherry Blossom Festival (18/04/15) * KCC All-Star Game Performance (10/01/15) * Volleyball K-league Performance (8/01/15) * 2014 SBS Awards Festival (29/12/14) *Guerilla Mini Concert (8/12/14) *IU Concert - Modern Times Seoul 2013 (24.11.13, performance especial) Showcase *SPEED Showcase (12.02.14) *''Remember You'' Showcase (29.01.2014) Curiosidades *'Educación:' ** Sylvia Young Theatre School (graduada) ** Korea International School (graduada) ** Dwight International School. *'Idiomas:' Inglés, Coreano y Japonés (básico) *'Club de fans:' Pixies (No Oficial) *'Especialidades:' Canto, actuación y baile. *'Dulce favorito:' chocolate blanco *'Mascota:' perro llamado Chico y una perrita llamada "Cherry". Adora los animales. *'Personalidad:' madura, responsable, humilde, sociable, respetuosa, cálida y trabajadora. Suele ser optimista. Es un poco 4D. Algunas personas han dicho que Shannon se comporta como una hermana mayor incluso con personas que tienen más edad que ella. *'Modelo a seguir:' BoA *'Cantantes Favoritas:' BoA, IU, Lee Hyo Ri * Su madre es coreana y su padre es británico, en concreto de Galés. * Iba a debutar en F-VE DOLLS, pero ella transmitió su deseo de ser solista, por lo que ella ha entrenado un año y medio más para desarrollar sus talentos y así poder debutar como solista. * Práctica ópera desde los 4 años, es meso-soprano. *Es capaz de alcanzar 4 octavas. * Su periodo como trainee de MBK Ent duró 5 años. * "Daybreak Rain" consiguió posicionarse en puestos altos en los charts en tiempo real y #1 en las plataformas de busqueda como Naver y Daum. * Ha sido la unica menor en participar en el programa Immortal Song. * Apoya la comunidad LGBTQ en público y declara que no le importa lo que digan las personas que hablan mal de ella. * Apoya abiertamente el movimiento social llamado "Black Lives Matter", contra el racismo y opresión hacía las personas de ascendencia africana. * Logró llegar hasta la semifinales de K-Pop Star 6 quedando en el cuarto puesto. Enlaces *Shannon Oficial Facebook *Perfil MBK *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Shannon Twitter *Shannon Instagram *Fan Café Oficial *Shannon Snapchat (arrum2) Galería Shannon1.jpg Shannon2.jpg Shannon3.jpg Shannon4.jpg Shannon5.jpg Shannon6.jpg Shannon7.jpg Shannon8.jpg Videografía Shannon - Remember You (Feat. Jong Kook de SPEED)|Remember You (Feat. Jong Kook) Shannon - Daybreak Rain|Daybreak Rain Shannon - Why Why|Why Why Shannon - Lachrymal Gland|Lachrymal Gland (feat. BJ So Hee Chan) SHANNON 샤넌 "눈물이 흘러 (feat.Lil Boi)" 뮤직비디오| Love Don't Hurt (feat. Lil Boi) Shannon - Hello|Hello 'Colaboraciones' T-ARA, Shannon, Gunji(Gavy NJ) Day and Night(낮과 밤) MV|Day and Night (Feat. T-ara y Gunji (Gavy NJ)) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KSolista2014